Never Giving Up Part II
by diamondstar1808
Summary: Serena hid a secret from the love of her life. Will things turn out the way that she hopes? Read more to find out
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hey everybody! Here's the sequel to Never Giving Up. I own the story not the characters. Please Enjoy!!!!!!

Serena placed her baby girl Rini in her baby sling and strapped it onto her tightly. She looked down at her second bundle of joy to make sure she was comfortable.

"Jeremy come on." She said to her four year old son.

He climbed out the back on the Navigator with his race car. Serena shut the door and they entered into the grocery store to do their shopping for their trip.

"Mommy, can I get my cereal?" Jeremy asked

"Sure honey we'll go to that aisle in a minute." She said grabbing a buggy.

Rini started to whine a little from being slightly uncomfortable. Serena tried to put her purse and baby bag into the buggy but her wallet fell out of her purse spilling cards and pictures. She sighed, just what she needed.

"I'll help mommy!" Jeremy said rushing to pick up everything.

He was so sweet. He was also her big little helper. He picked up the cards and handed them to her and then the wallet. He held onto the mini wallet picture holder.

"Can I see them." He asked sweetly.

"Sure come on." She said leading the way to the baby aisle in search of formula for Rini.

They were regulars at the grocery store for like forever. Jeremy being the smart child that he was, he headed to get his cereal as his mom turned away from him slightly. He busied himself by looking at the pictures curiously. Many of them seemed to be like old pictures of his mommy and her friends. He found one that was really interesting.

"Wow! His air is long! I wanna ponytail like that, not like my favorite actor Tenchi anymore.  
He said in awe.

He was so engrossed in the picture that he bumped into someone's leg and fell.

"Sorry kid." The voice said helping him up.

Jeremy dusted his pants off and looked up. As he did he looked shocked.

"Wow! You're you!" He said looking at the man then the picture.

It was Seiya. Seiya looked at the little boy confused. He looked down at the picture. It was a group shot of Serena, the girls, and him and his brothers. It was so old.

"Kid, what's your name?" Seiya asked the small boy

"My mommy told me not to talk to strangers."He said in a matter-of- fact tone.

Seiya felt a pull on his arm and looked to see his wife smiling at them curiously.

"That kid kind of favors you don't you think?" She whispered.

Seiya simply rolled his eyes. His wife was so obsessed with having a baby, every child she saw she thought looked like her or him if he or she had dark hair.

"I'm not a stranger. I'm that guy in the picture with those people. Who's your mommy?" He asked.

"My mommy is Serena Chiba. Do you know her? Why do you want to know?" He said proudly but curiously.

"Because, she's one of my old friends. Can you take me to her, kid?" He asked.

"My name is not Kid. It's Jeremy" he said walking away.

He grabbed a box of Captain Crunch.

"Please." Seiya begged in a kiddie voice.

Jeremy giggled and nodded.

"Oh alright." he said.

Jeremy led the way for Seiya and his wife...

Note: what do you think? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Sorry for the delay, I've had writer's block, I've been extremely busy, finally got a new lap top and I've found the time to update!!! Enjoy!!!!

Seiya's palms were sweating as he followed the child. His heart was pounding so hard. Would she look the same? Of course even more beautiful his mind reminded him. Jeremy skipped happily to the isle his mom was on.

"Hey hun, I'm going to go grab the milk and meet you back here." Seiya's wife said hurrying off.

He mumbled an okay and followed the child. Once they reached her, she had her back turned towards them so she didn't see them approach. Seiya gulped and wiped his hands on his pants. Jeremy dropped his box into the cart and pulled on his mom's jeans.

"Momma, look who I found! The guy in the picture" He exclaimed pointing back at Seiya.

Serena smiled down at her son sweetly and turned around to see who he was talking about. When she looked at him, she didn't know what to say. Her face fell slightly.

"Hi Serena," He said nervously.

"Hello" She said in a less than friendly tone.

They all stood their awkwardly except for Jeremy who was grinning happily at what he accomplished. To Seiya, Serena was even more beautiful. Motherhood certainly fit her. She didn't look like she just had a baby and her sliver- blonde hair was still long but it was tied in a low pony tail. She was dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a white tank top. Her eyes were still that beautiful cornflower blue but they were slightly cold. To Serena, Seiya looked the same except he looked a little older. Wisdom was etched into his once innocent baby face. He looked taller but she guessed she felt a little intimidated because of what happened so long ago. He wore black jeans and a red t-shirt. Seiya cleared his throat and tried again.

"Congrats on the baby." He said looking a Rini.

"Thanks." She said patting Rini's back gently looking down at her bundle of joy.

"Look, I want to clear the air. I am so sorry about all those years ago. Just to let you know, it may not change any feelings you have towards me, but I did go to jail for six months and I have a few more years of probation. That Andrew called them on me. I guess I let my jealousy get the best of me that day." He said solemnly.

"Well how did you come to my wedding?" She asked.

"My parole officer brought me that day. I really had to beg and pull some strings."

"Oh" was all she could say.

"Are you still mad?" He asked

"What you did was wrong and hurt me….but since I'm a person who holds no grudges, I forgive you. You can't go to heaven with hatred in your heart, you know" She said lightly.

At that moment Seiya's wife, Stella came up.

"Forgive Seiya for what?" She asked latching herself to Seiya.

"Nothing" Serena lied smoothly.

She wasn't sure if the girl knew of the past or not. Stella was really pretty. She was a few inches than Seiya, slender build just like himself. Her green eyes were piercing and her black hair framed her face prettily in a pixie style hair cut. Her green sundress brought out the fierceness in her eyes that could be a little intimidating but she seemed sweet.

"Uh Stella, this is Serena. We went to school together. Jeremy is her son. Serena, this is my wife Stella" Seiya said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you too." They said in union.

At that time Jeremy was putting unnecessary items in the buggy and Seiya saw it and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Serena asked.

"Him" he said pointing at Jeremy.

"Jeremy Austin Chiba, if you pick up another item, I'll pop your little behind in this store. Now put it down." She demanded.

Jeremy dropped the bottle of baby shampoo and backed up.

"Will you hold her?" Serena asked Seiya pulling the straps off her arms

"Uh, Sure" He said carefully taking the infant from her.

Stella cooed over the baby.

Sighing, Serena then started taking items out of the cart and placed them back on the shelf.

"I'm going to get you when we get home." She said to Jeremy as she noticed a pack of gum in his shirt and in his mouth.

"Spit it out." She demanded.

He reluctantly spit it out and pouted. She pulled the gum out of his shirt and put it on the shelf. She picked Jeremy up and put him in the buggy.

"I don't want to be in here. This is for babies!" He whined

"Well you are." She snapped and turned back to Seiya and Stella.

He handed the baby back to her and she put her arms back in the straps. Seiya felt his heart lurch at the closeness between them; he suddenly wished he was the father of her children and her husband. BUT in reality that would never happen.

"So Serena, how do you manage by yourself with two kids?" Stella asked assuming.

"She doesn't" Darien said walking up behind them hanging up his cell phone.

He put an arm around his wife's waist and kissed her cheek. Stella immediately noticed how gorgeous he was. His unique sapphire blue eyes and midnight black hair. His sculpted body was dress in a white polo and khaki pants.

"Finally you got off that phone and came in" She said sighing, "Stella, this is my husband Darien Chiba."

"Hi" She said politely

"Hello" Darien said

"SO back to the subject what did my Seiya do that you had to forgive him" Stella asked eyeing Serena.

She knew they seemed to be hiding something so why not get to it now.  
"Nothing as I said. I was just telling him that I'm a person who always forgives and so should he." Serena said lightly shrugging.

"Well who does he need to forgive?" Stella asked piercingly

"Just let it go." Seiya said becoming annoyed.

He loved his wife but she could be really noisy at times.

"Me." Serena said.

"For what?"

"Well, a few years ago, He came to visit me on a birthday of mine and I was extremely rude." Serena said bending the truth.

Darien didn't believe her and he didn't know or remember anything about a visit.

"What happened?" He asked curiously.

Seiya wanted to die. That meant Darien had no clue what happened. Why did he choose today of all days to try to apologize.

"Long Story." Serena said

"We got all day." Darien said

"Well how about we all go to our house and talk about it" Serena said seriously.

She didn't want to have this talk today. Why did they have to see Seiya today? Why couldn't he just stay hidden?

"Okay." Seiya said unsure.

Maybe when he got in the car he could just drive off and not follow them.

"Okay. That's great. I will drive." Stella said almost as if she was reading Seiya's mind.

During the time Rini had been asleep but when she woke up and she saw her daddy she started crying.

"Shhhh." Serena soothed trying to bounce Rini a little.

It didn't work and she just got louder.

"Take her." Serena said starting to feel stressed.

Darien took Rini out of the sling and rubbed her back gently. She stopped crying almost instantly.

"Dad-dy! Hold me too!" Jeremy whined wanting some attention too.

"Alright, alright." Darien said lifting Jeremy out of the buggy with one hand

"Ugh! Stop spoiling him come on. We need to ring this stuff up and go." Serena said pushing the cart towards the front of the store.

Darien just laughed and the rest followed.

Note: SOOOO what do you think? Alert! The story is really going to pick up in the next chapter so get ready!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thanks for the reviews, Hope you enjoy this chapter! I own story not characters!!

The car ride was a little awkward for Darien, Serena and the kids. Serena glanced in the back to see her children sleeping peacefully so she decided to turn the music down a little. Darien glanced in the rearview mirror to see that Seiya and his wife were still trailing behind them.

"So honey, what's really going on?" Darien asked quietly.

He had never felt so out of the loop in his life. He felt as though he was about to be hit with something big but he didn't want to think the worse. Serena took a hold of his free and glanced out of the window. Some times when the old saying -what you try to hide will come to light was actually being applied to her life right now. It wasn't that she didn't love Darien or meant to keep anything from him, she was just afraid he wouldn't want her after what happened or worse. She didn't want to live a life without him. What she and Andrew did was to protect her relationship. She hated to make Andrew keep her secret but she didn't want anything to tarnish her relationship. Those four years ago was the making or breaking of their relationship and she didn't want the break.

(Flash back)

"Sere, you do know how hard it is to keep this from Darien? He will know something is off" Andrew said running his hand through his hair.

"You promised me you would help me! I don't want him to know anything until I have the guts to tell him. He may think I'm no good anymore. "She cried into her hands.

"Hun, I think you know Darien will know it's not your fault... things like this happen to all kinds of people. I really think you should tell him. He will understand and be on your side." Andrew said hugging his friend.

"I don't know….I just don't know. I need time" She muffled in to his shirt.

"Well, I still think you should tell him, how are you going to explain the hospital band? I forgot to call everyone while we were here so I guess that helps with explaining things to others" Andrew asked trying to get her to reason with him.

She pulled away from him and snatched the bracelet off and threw it to the floor.

"Problem solved. Let's check me out of here and go." She said wiping her face.

(END of Flashback)

"It's hard to explain really. Just know that I love you and our family and I think we should just leave everything in the past alone." She said quietly.

Darien looked over to see that she was really afraid of something and it made his chest tightened.

"Did- did you cheat on me with him?" He whispered to her.

Her head whipped around to his face, she could see so much hurt etched into his face.

"No! Never" She exclaimed

He exhaled a little, he felt bad for asking but he had to know.

"I hope not." Was all he could come up with to say after that comment.

The silence returned as they neared their home. Serena took her seatbelt off as they pulled into the curved drive way. Moments later they could hear Seiya's car pull up behind them and Darien turned the SUV off. Today was already starting off way too wrong. Serena was suddenly angry that Seiya and Stella decided to follow them. Seiya was really asking for a death wish of all days. Darien squeezed the hand of Serena's that he still held onto. He felt like once he found out what was going on things might not be the same anymore. He gently leaned over and kissed her lightly bringing her out of her jumbled thoughts.

"What was that for?" She asked softly.

"Just to let you know that I love you. I don't fully understand what's going on since you didn't cheat or anything so whatever you two were hiding; I just want you to know that I'm here for you. No matter what." He told her honestly.

Serena felt tears come to her eyes. She really did have the best husband in the world. Why didn't she tell him so long ago? Maybe Andrew was right. She should have said something and she wouldn't be going through with this now..

"Thank you babe, I love you so much." She said sweetly through watery eyes.

Her tears frightened him. Did she and Seiya kill someone or witness something? Well he was ready to find out what he had to do to protect his family if so. He kissed her again before getting out the car to grab the kids.

Note: I know it's short but I just wanted to post something for this weekend… Review


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Thanks for the reviews, Hope you enjoy this chapter! I own story not characters!!

Walking into their nice mansion, Darien went upstairs to put both sleeping children bed. They fell asleep sometime during the card ride home. Seiya and Stella followed Serena into the living room. Serena hurriedly put the groceries in the kitchen. Stella took a seat in the nearest chair. She could only imagine what was going to be said. Seiya was super impressed at where a couple of years took Serena and Darien. The house was furnished nicely and he guessed he thought that Serena and Darien would still be living in their small apartment.

"You guys seem to get rich quick or something. What did ya'll do? Rob a bank?" Seiya called out jokingly.

"Darien is a doctor now and he found a cure for some disease they were researching in London." She said coming back into the living room.

To Seiya, she fit the perfect house wife role perfectly. He couldn't get over how beautiful she still was. She sat a tray of ice tea and glasses on the coffee table. She was so scared and she was glad she thought of grabbing a tray to ease her nerves. She poured Stella a glass of tea and passed it over to her. Stella graciously accepted it. Serena's sincere smile set her at ease. She sipped it and looked around the living room.

"You have a really nice home. Did you decorate it yourself?" She asked looking at the floral arrangements.

It was really hard to believe anyone lived their especially a woman with two small children.

"Yes, it took me and my girlfriends a while to get everything to make it look how I wanted it." Serena said proudly.

Darien came down the stairs quickly and grabbed a seat next to Serena. Seiya took it as his cue to take a seat next to Stella. He still couldn't believe that Darien didn't know what happened or maybe he wasn't trying to bring up bad memories. Everyone settled into an uncomfortable silence. Darien watched Serena take a nervous sip of her tea and he became irritated. He wanted to know what happened.

"Okay, so what's the big secret?" He asked impatiently.

Serena glanced at Seiya apologetically for some reason before starting her tale.

"Well, four years ago on my birthday, I woke up and found Darien gone and went into the kitchen. I found some money for me to go shopping. I was super excited and I ran to my bathroom to run some bath water. Then I went to the living room and started some soft music. I was going to enjoy a day of relaxing and shopping before my big date with Darien. I was really preoccupied with my thoughts. The door bell rang and I figured it was Darien so I hurried to open the door. Seiya was there and I was really embarrassed by what I was wearing and he teased me about it so-" Serena was interrupted.

"What were you wearing?" Stella asked not sure if she liked where this conversation was going.

Seiya closed his eyes. He was truly ashamed of himself. He hated hearing this- it was bad enough he relived it numerous time in his dreams. He could punk out and run out now while he had the chance but he had no real choice unless he wanted to be more of a coward.

"A very short night gown." She answered.

"Why did you answer the door like that?" Stella asked

"Like I told you, I thought it was Darien and if it wasn't him it was always one of the girls coming over early. Anyway, back to my story. I remembered my bath water running so I ran to cut it off and he followed me. I burned my hand on the metal faucet. I forgot to turn the cold faucet on as well to not make it so hot. I yelled out in pain and Seiya grabbed my hand to examine it and he began rubbing my hand trying to make it feel better…..Then he tried to kiss me but I backed away. He then tried again and I told him. He then tried again and I told him to stop….."Serena paused to wipe away a stray tear that found its way down her cheek. "Because, in the card he sent me he said he loved me as a friend- so why would he try anything like this. He paid me no attention. Then we got into an argument. I led him to the door but he didn't leave. The Hope- our dog ran out the door and Seiya grabbed me and closed the door. Everything else went black….when I woke up Andrew- our really good friend- was there. He said he rescued me. He said Seiya raped me." She said quietly.

Darien couldn't believe what he heard. He was beyond hurt and angry. He felt pure rage course through him. He jumped and charged at Seiya flipping them over the love seat. Stella stood off to the side. As the story was unfolding she had moved herself away from Seiya. Darien pummeled Seiya face. Seiya barely did anything but try to block. He knew he deserved it. Darien didn't care if he killed Seiya. Serena didn't try to stop him. There was a dark gleam in Darien's eye that she had never seen and she didn't dare try to interfere. Stella was so disgusted, that she left out of the house.

Darien's punches came to a stop from him being tired. He grabbed Seiya's bloodied body and tossed him out of the house. He slammed the front door and came back into the living room where his wife cried silently. He tried to control his breathing.

"Why didn't you tell me" he asked breaking down.

He fell to his knees and looked down at the ground. Serena was slightly afraid to approach him.

"How could I? I've always feared you and I still do. If I said something- everything would've been worse. You probably would have killed him. We wouldn't have what we have now. "She said continuing to cry.

"Is Jeremy mine? He could be Seiya's or Andrew's" He said brokenly.

Serena gawked at him. She jumped up from her seat and hurried over to him.

"What do you mean Andrew?"She asked kneeling in front of him.\

"Well you said he was there when you woke up. I don't trust anything anymore." He said bitterly.

"Andrew's not like that. Plus wouldn't Jeremy have blonde hair?" Serena asked trying to reason with him.

She tenderly held his face in her hands. Darien could look at her so he closed his eyes. Serena peered in to his hurt face and began wiping tears off his face.

"I want a blood test done. We won't leave for Spain until we find out the truth. How could you not come to me if you love me? I would never keep anything from you….. If Jeremy's not mine, I'm leaving you for good. "He said calmly pulling his face away from her.

Serena felt like he physically punched her and she sat back.

"What? It's not even my fault! It's not like I wanted this to happen." She exclaimed.

"You were supposed to tell me. I thought the night before the incident we had a conversation about talking to each other and trust. I gotta get some air." He said walking around her and out of the house.


End file.
